


I'll Never Hurt You

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne reluctantly allows Roz to set her up on a blind date, she foolishly hopes that it will lead to much needed companionship and even romance. Instead she is left with humiliation, loneliness and shame; unable to share the frightening details of her evening with anyone. But when things take a turn for the worst, she finds that she's not so alone after all.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne wasn't sure how much more of it she could take.

For the past hour, she'd unwillingly subjected herself to listening to Frasier as he ranted endlessly about some ridiculous caller he'd had earlier that day. Apparently it was a call that had traumatized him so deeply that he found it necessary to leave work early and spend the rest of the day making everyone else miserable.

After the horrible night that Daphne had experienced, the only thing she wanted to do was spend a relaxing day in front of the television set. And she made it clear to Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane that she had no intention of doing any work. If they objected to that, they could either fire her or take it out of her paycheck. Fortunately Dr. Crane seemed to understand her plight and chose to do neither. Sometimes it was nice having a boss who had as bad luck in the dating department as Daphne did.

But she was certain that he'd never had a date quite like the one she'd had last night. The memory made her shudder and she had to force her tears away. She'd done enough crying in the past several hours to fill every coffee cup at Café Nervosa.

At Roz's insistence she'd reluctantly agreed to go out with Bruce, the friend of Mark, who was Roz's latest man. Bruce was of average height and fairly good looking, plus he seemed friendly enough. When he came to pick her up, he was cordial and polite and was eager to show Daphne the time of her life. He took her to a restaurant that even Dr. Crane hadn't been able to get reservations in and she made a note not to tell him. To do so would only start a rant that might never end. But as the night wore on and they were en route to the movies, she realized that he was interested in more than her personality.

In what proved to be a scary situation, she successfully fought him off and then forced him to take her home. Unfortunately he wasn't too happy about their evening being cut short, and he let her know by how recklessly he drove through the streets of Seattle; leaving Daphne to wonder why there were never any cops around when she needed one. When she tried to get out of the car, he insisted on escorting her into the Elliot Bay Towers. However, she never expected him to grab her arm as hard as he did, jerking and dragging her up the sidewalk. The only thing that stopped him was the sight of the doorman, who had glanced up in the nick of time.

Still trembling from the horrible experience, she stepped into the elevator and made her way to the 19th floor. Thankful that it was late and everyone was asleep, Daphne ran to her room and spent the night sobbing into her pillow.

But not before she called Roz at 3am and gave her a piece of her mind. She could tell right away that Roz didn't care about how horribly Daphne's date with Bruce had gone. Most likely, Roz was in Mark's arms at that very moment. No wonder she seemed so distant.

"Bloody hell Roz, some friend you are!" Daphne muttered to the dial tone. Seems that the ringing telephone had awakened Mark and in a groggy voice he'd let Roz know that she had a phone call. But clearly he was more interested in continuing whatever he and Roz had been engaged in at the moment.

And Daphne could only imagine what they could be doing... most likely in the bedroom.

Feeling alone once more, Daphne returned the phone to its cradle and turned out the lights, letting her tears and sobs carry her into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Now she sat in front of the television set trying to find something on that would make her forget about what transpired last night.

She knew she should say something about Bruce. After all, Martin was an ex-cop and would surely do everything in his power to make the guy pay for what he'd done.

And Frasier would be livid as well. His overprotective instincts would kick in and she'd be doomed to subject every one of her future dates to an endless analysis by the locally famous psychiatrist.

It was best to just forget the whole thing ever happened...

Or at least try.

Her arm was still tender from where Bruce had grabbed her, but she quickly dismissed it as coincidence. Perhaps she had slept on it wrong. It would be fine in a few days anyway. Why make a big deal about it? No sense in worrying everyone over nothing.

The dull movie she'd been watching faded to a commercial, only to be replaced by a commercial about domestic violence and date rape... things that seemed like they were purposely being shown to taunt her. And the images on the screen made her shudder.

"Would you look at that?" Martin pointed to the television, his expression one of anger. It was a look that Daphne had never seen before and she had to admit that it scared her a bit.

"Mr. Crane, what's wrong?" She dared to ask.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Men hitting women! I can't believe that kind of crap goes on but it does and I saw plenty of it when I was on the force!"

He was yelling now and she didn't even think about trying to stop him. For the look on his face was pure rage.

"I don't even want to think about how many times I've responded to a call, only to arrive and find a battered and bruised woman answering the door!" He continued. "One incident shook me up so much that I took a sabbatical from work and whisked Hester away for a romantic getaway! She said she knew why I did it and she thanked me accordingly but she was wrong about the reason. I did it to prove to her that I'm not an abusive husband. I may have spanked my kids and sent them to their rooms, but I did so to teach them a lesson! And it worked too! But I'll be dammed if I'm going to be so furious with my wife that I'd ever lay a hand on her! And I know I don't have any daughters but if they went out with some sleazebag who laid a hand on her, I swear I would kill them with my bare hands! And don't think I don't mean that because I sure as hell do!"

Daphne shuddered at Martin's words and rubbed her arm, wincing at the pain.

"Something wrong, Daphne?"

"No, just a bit of a chill. I'm going to get changed into some warmer clothes."

When she rose from the sofa, Martin gave her a quizzical look.

"A chill? How can you be cold? It's at least seventy degrees in here, and it's probably even warmer outside!"

"W-well, I haven't been feeling too well lately and I-I think I might be coming down with a touch of the flu. Perhaps I'd better lie down in me room and-."

When she felt her throat tighten and the onset of tears she hurried to her room, not even bothering to acknowledge him.

The door closed behind her and she fell onto her bed as the hot tears streamed down her cheeks. And soon she was sobbing onto her worn pillow.

If only she had someone to hold her, instead of being here all alone. The previous night had been nothing short of horrible when she tossed and turned, wishing to God that she'd turned down Roz's insistence that she find a date. If Roz only knew what happened, she'd probably just blow it off.

The thought that someone who was supposed to be her friend would take what she'd been through as just another romantic fling was beyond any horrible thought she could ever imagine. And deep down, she knew that this is exactly what would transpire once she told Roz the news.

Suddenly new tears came, trickling down her cheeks in rivers of sadness... For she feared that she would be alone for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the door jolted her awake and she looked around the room in confusion.  
"Daphne?"

At the familiar voice she froze. She couldn't let him see her like this. Quickly she ran into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face before running to the door.

"Daphne? Look I'm sorry to bother you but would you mind-."

She opened the door more forcefully than she meant to and avoided his gaze.

"Oh Daphne... Good. Listen, I need you to do me a favor? I'd do it myself but I simply must get to the station. Roz and I have a meeting with Kenny and the rest of the staff. Apparently the word restructuring has been floating around the studio."

"A-all right. What is it?"

"Just a simple thing really. I-."

He stopped short and stared at her through the opening in the doorway.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yes I'm fine. Why would you ask me that?"

Frasier shrugged. "No reason. You seem different today."

Yeah, scared to death... Daphne wanted to say.

"I'm fine." She said, hoping she sounded reassuring.

He paused before continuing.

"Well, if you're sure. I have to go but I'm driving Dad to meet his friend Jim at the Timber Mill first. Why Dad thinks that restaurant is enjoyable is beyond me! If anyone calls for me, could you please have them call my cell phone immediately? I'm expecting a call from a Dr. Jensen and I neglected to give him my cell phone number. You do have the number, don't you?"

Daphne couldn't help the worry that crept inside of her. Please let him be okay. She couldn't handle worrying about Dr Crane in addition to what had happened on her date with Bruce."Of course. But you're all right, aren't you?"

"I'm fine, Daphne. Oh... you thought it was a medical issue. He's a doctor to be sure, but he's a colleague of mine from Boston. I called him yesterday morning because I needed some advice on a call I had last week. Imagine, me needing advice about a caller on my radio show!"

Daphne laughed nervbously at his humor. "I'm glad it's nothing serious. And I promise to have this Dr. Jensen call you right away. Have a good time. At work, I mean."

Frasier rolled his eyes. "One can only hope."

At her confused look he laughed. "Oh, I just meant that... Well, Bulldog has a new segment on his show; one that he's anxious to debut today of all days. Problem is that he won't tell anyone what it is. Not even Kenny!"

She gave an uninterested laugh. "Really..."

"Yes, and I'd bet my paycheck that Kenny will do everything he can to keep Bulldog from running this little segment; especially without permission. You know, sometimes I just don't know what that man is thinking. It seems as though he always has sports on the brain!"

"Well... it is called The Gonzo Sports Show." She said carefully, cringing at the sarcastic comment she'd just made to her boss.

Normally remarks such as these flew from her mouth in rapid succession without a second thought. But ever since the incident last night, she'd learned to be more careful about how she spoke to men; even if that man was Dr. Frasier Crane; someone she knew better than most people.

"You'd think he would have more respect for the man who signs his paychecks than some ridiculous basketball player!" He was saying.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." She said absently. "At least I hope so."

The last words were barely a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Oh... nothing. I-I just meant that I hope the show goes all right."

"Well I don't!" Frasier replied. "I hope he falls on his-."

Daphne stepped out of her bedroom and guided Frasier to the door. "I'm sure you do. Now you'd best get to work before you're late. You know how Kenny is."

"Why are you in such a rush to get me out of my own home? I have to wait for Dad. I have to drive him to-"

" The Timber Mill, you told me. Just wait here and I'll get him. MR. CRANE!"

Martin entered the living room in a flash.

"Good God, where's the fire?" He yelled. "You scared Eddie half to death!"

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "Half to death, huh? Well, Daphne you should probably try it again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Martin snapped.

"Um... Never mind. Let's just... get out of here. Goodbye, Daphne."

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane. Have a nice day."

"We will." Martin said. "So long, Eddie!"

Eddie barked wildly in response, continuing until Daphne shut the door.

"All right, he's gone now so you can be quiet!" Daphne yelled. "My head is throbbing and I just needed to lie down. I barely got any sleep last night!"

The dog quieted immediately, whining at the way she had spoken to him.

"I'm sorry, but I promise to make it up to you as soon as I can."

Eddie licked her hand, his tail wagging happily.

The gesture made her smile and on impulse she scratched his head and then hugged him, causing Eddie to kiss her face.

"Thank you, Eddie for cheering me up. I didn't think anybody could do that. Well, I'm off to take a nap, so will you guard the door for me? I'd hate for anyone to break in and steal your father's favorite Kung Fu movie."

As she walked to her bedroom she smiled at the sight. Eddie stood by the door, staring intently snarling at the slightest noise.

"You're a wonderful watchdog Eddie." She said from the doorway. "I don't care what Dr. Crane says. I love you just as much as I love him! But don't tell him I said that!"

Eddie barked in response.

"It'll be our little secret."

As Daphne disappeared into the hallway, Eddie returned his attention to the door; ready to guard her from potential harm.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke feeling a bit better but when she glanced into the mirror, her tear-streaked face and red, puffy eyes only served as a painful reminder of the night before.

But she couldn't let anyone know what had happened.

At the faint sound of the doorbell, her anxiety increased. The last thing she wanted to do was to entertain potential guests of her boss, even if it meant making a simple pot of coffee.

Silently she willed Frasier or Martin to answer it and sat down in her plush chair with her romance novel. She may have been the hired help, but it didn't mean that they couldn't get off of their bums every once in a while! It was the least they could do given all the cruel remarks they'd made about her cooking.

When it rang a second time, and then a third, anger rose within her and she stormed into the living room.

"Will someone please answer the bloody door?" She yelled.

Eddie barked as though to say that he'd love to help but it was quite impossible for him to do so. And that's when she remembered that she was alone.

The doorbell continued to ring, and determination set in. She refused to answer it but then thought better of it.

"Bloody hell..."

With more force than she intended, she thrust open the door, becoming even more apprehensive when she instantly recognized the person standing before her.

"Roz..."

It took all the courage she had not to lash out at her friend (or ex-friend as it were), so instead she forced a smile.

"What brings you here?"

As expected, Roz rolled her eyes barging into the condo without being asked. It was a common scenario and it was true that she was practically family. But now the gesture seemed inconsiderate and almost rude.

Dr. Crane's brother would never barge in unless he was invited, even into his brother's condo.

The fact that she thought of Niles surprised her and she found herself wishing that he was standing before her instead of the woman who had almost ruined her life.

"Oh please, Daphne." Roz was saying in that sarcastic tone she used much too often.

"Don't pretend to be so innocent! You know damn well why I'm here!"

Daphne sighed deeply. The last thing she wanted to do was to relive that horrible night by discussing it with anyone.

When she'd arrived home from her disastrous date with Bruce, she had mixed emotions upon discovering that she was alone.

The house was quiet, indicating that the Crane men had long since gone to bed, and when she peered into Mr. Crane's bedroom, she found that even Eddie had drifted into slumber.

But she needed to talk to someone so desperately and the thought that she was forced to keep the details hidden away made her uneasy at best. Frasier and Niles both advised her time and time again not to keep things inside, for it only makes it worse in the long run.

Truer words had never been spoken.

But as she retreated into her bedroom, she found that she relished the time alone. It gave her a chance to calm down and cry as many tears as she needed without the chance of being seen. She thought about how stupid she had been, going out with someone whom Roz deemed acceptable. The woman was so desperate for companionship that her one-night stands had become commonplace and lately there wasn't a man in sight that she didn't approach willingly.

It was horrible to think such things about a woman who had been her confidante and closest friend. But this was a betrayal like no other, and Daphne wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to forgive.

Roz had to have known how forceful Bruce was. She shuddered remembering how he'd grabbed her arm and practically dragged her into the lobby. Naturally he let go abruptly and smiled a fake smile when he caught sight of Morrie the doorman.

God forbid he'd let himself be seen treating a lady with such disrespect. Why she wondered if he treated his own mum in the same disrespectful-.

"DAPHNE!"

Startled she jumped, her eyes landing on Roz.

"What?"

"Have you even been listening to a word I said?"

"O-Of course I was! I was just-."

"Like hell you were! Now sit down and tell me all about this date!"  
When Roz grabbed her arm and dragged her to the sofa, Daphne winced in pain.

"Ow! Roz! You're hurting me!"

But Roz gave no thought to Daphne's words and instead rolled her eyes. "Oh Daphne, I barely touched you! Now come on out with it! Tell me about this date! And I don't want a single detail left out!"

Rubbing her tender arm, Daphne sighed. Perhaps Roz really did care. And maybe if she told Roz everything it would make her feel better. She knew that Roz wouldn't go crazy with rage, the way Frasier surely would.

"Actually, Roz something did happen last night and I'm sorry for being so rude to you when you came in. I was just thinking about-."

"You were thinking about Bruce?"

She blinked in surprise.

"Well, yes, I was but-."

Roz sighed with relief and clasped Daphne's hands. "I'm so glad to hear you say that!"

"Y-you are?"

"Of course I am! And you wanna know why?"

"Yes, I do. Because I can't even imagine-"

"He wants to see you again!"

The news caused Daphne's heart to catch in her throat.

"H-he what?"

"He called me last night after he dropped you off! Said he couldn't wait to tell me all about the great time you two had."

Daphne felt sick. "H-He said that?"

"Yeah and he wants to know if you're free again tomorrow night. He wanted to call you himself but he was too shy so I told him that I'd ask you for him! I heard you guys went to Fleur-de-lis for dinner1"

"Um... yes. We did."

"Whoa! Do you have any idea how exclusive that place is? Frasier told me just the other day that he and Niles have tried countless times to get reservations and they're always booked up!"

"Imagine that." Daphne said; her words barely audible.

"Anyway, he told me his side of the story, but I want to hear yours. So spill it. I want to hear all about this amazing date!"

"A-actually Roz, it wasn't so amazing."

She nodded and there was a flash of something in her eyes that gave Daphne a glimmer of hope. Could it be that Roz sensed that something had happened last night? The relief she felt was unimaginable and she was mere seconds from telling her friend the entire story when she heard;

"Well, I guess no date is truly amazing unless you end up in bed. Believe me; sex does wonders to improve even the worst date! I should know."

In that moment, any hope that remained shattered at Daphne's feet. And the words left her mouth in an unconscious fit of hurt and anger.

"Yes you should, Roz! You always practice what you preach! And you've had more dates than I can count, not to mention the number of one night stands you've had this month! I'd be surprised if you slept with the same man twice!"

Roz's mouth fell open in horror and Daphne felt a cold chill run through her. She'd chided Roz about her string of men before but never with such bluntness or outright cruelty.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roz yelled.

"N-nothing, I-I just-."

"The hell it's nothing! God, Daphne I came all the way over here just to tell you that the guy had a good time and wants to see you again and you treat me like I'm some... slut!"

"Roz, I never said you were a-."

"I was trying to do you a favor last night and this is how you repay me? You know you could have at least called me yourself last night to tell me about how your date went instead of my having to find out about it from Bruce."

Daphne fumed, forgetting all about her softened heart, which had begun to fill with anger once more.

"I did call you last night and if you had answered your bloody phone instead of hiding under some man who's name you've already forgotten-."

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this." Roz said.

"Well then don't!" Daphne yelled. "Just leave! See if I care!"

The hot tears slid down Daphne's cheeks and she could feel her mouth trembling. Roz's image blurred before her eyes and the last thing she remembered before sinking onto the sofa was the slamming of the door.

Her friend was gone, leaving Daphne alone once again. As she sobbed on the sofa she was only vaguely aware of the companion who joined her, resting his head on her lap.

"Hello, Eddie." Daphne said, stroking the dog's fur. "You're a sweet dog, even if you do drive me crazy sometimes. It sounds silly, but I'm glad you're here because right now, it seems that you're my only friend."


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later, Daphne sank onto the sofa, grateful to have finished with her impromptu cleaning. She'd worked harder than normal scrubbing the condo from top to bottom. The task was unnecessary, but it was the only way to keep her mind off of her troubles. It was silly, finding a few minutes on the sofa relaxing, but she relished it just the same. She'd definitely earned it, and she would make certain that Dr. Crane knew how hard she had been working.

She picked up the remote and aimed it at the television. Surely there was something interesting to watch. But unfortunately the television had little to offer her in the way of entertainment. Finally she settled on a Lifetime movie that seemed to have a good premise.

It was a fairy-tale story of a handsome businessman and a pretty, but ordinary housekeeper. Daphne only needed to watch a few moments of the movie to figure out the storyline, but it drew her in just the same. However she soon realized that her perception of the story was far from accurate. The businessman suddenly turned violent, his actions toward the woman eerily similar to what Daphne had experienced with Bruce and her hands trembled as she hurried to turn off the television.

It was several minutes before she was able to regain her composure and the condo was eerily silent. The only sounds were the humming of the refrigerator and Eddie's quiet panting. She tried to close her eyes and relax, for God knew she needed the sleep. But all she could think of was the friend that she'd lost.

Roz meant the world to her and it was true that she and Daphne had different opinions when it came to men. But that was what made their friendship so unique. They leaned on each other for everything and Daphne would always be grateful to have Roz as a friend. Who knew that when Daphne came to America, she'd find herself thrust into a wonderful family and find a great friend like Roz through her boss? Sure, she was annoyed at first at Roz's attempts at matchmaking, but Daphne had to admit that her own efforts at obtaining a man were useless.

Even if she had a funny way of showing it, Roz was a caring person and that was all that really mattered. She should have been grateful to Roz for her efforts instead of resentful.

Perhaps Daphne had misjudged Bruce. He was a nice guy and she did enjoy his company. Sure he was a bit rough with her and he did have a bad temper. But as long as she kept the conversation light and didn't resist his advances (which were most likely just his way of showing that he liked her), she knew things would be just fine.

And maybe, just maybe... things would blossom into a real romance. After all, didn't all relationships start out badly?

And then she knew what she had to do. She grabbed her purse and rushed out of the condo; her chest pounding with excitement. Minutes later she was ringing the doorbell of the apartment by the marina.

The door opened and Daphne smiled at the sight of her estranged friend. But Roz, however, was not amused.

"What are you doing here?"

Daphne swallowed hard, the roughness of Roz's tone stinging like sunburn. But there was no doubt that it was deserved. She knew she should leave, but she had to make amends. She loved Roz too much to lose her.

"Well?" Roz demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Roz... I'm... so sorry for the things I said. I was cruel and hurtful and I would never-."

"How could you say those things about me, Daphne?" Roz yelled, her voice shaking uncharacteristically. Tears spilled onto her cheeks; stinging Daphne even more than before. "I know people think I'm a slut, okay? You don't think I notice the looks I get at the studio or the whispers behind my back? Frasier's pretty oblivious to the whole thing, but you-I tell you everything Daphne and I thought we understood each other! I know I sleep with a lot of men, but that doesn't make me horrible! Lots of women sleep around! That doesn't make me-."

"Roz-."

They stared at each other for a moment; neither of them saying a word. And finally

Daphne spoke. "M-may I come in, please?"

Roz sighed and opened the door wider.

Daphne entered the apartment and touched Roz's shoulder. "Thank you." She moved toward the sofa, gesturing to urge Roz to follow her. But Roz simply stood in place, staring out the window at the boats.

"Roz, will you sit with me for a moment? Please?"

Roz hesitated but then joined Daphne on the sofa. Daphne took Roz's hands and smiled.

"Roz, I love you. You're one of me best friends. I feel like I can tell you anything."

Roz sighed. "And that's supposed to make me feel better? Obviously you've gotten really good at speaking your mind, Daphne."

"I was so touched that you went to all of that trouble to set me up with Bruce and... Well... I know our first date didn't go so well, and I did make him angry. But I was quite nervous and perhaps I misjudged him."

Roz's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Daphne, what are you saying?"

Daphne sighed deeply, taking a few seconds to mentally confirm her well-thought decision. "I want to go out with Bruce again. Tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Roz smiled and impulsively grabbed Daphne, pulling her into a hug. "Really? Oh, that's so great! I knew that Bruce was perfect for you! He's gonna be so happy about this! Mark told me that Bruce talked about you non-stop after your date! About how pretty you are, your accent… your body…"

Daphne could hardly believe what she was hearing. "H-he said that?"

"He sure did. He's crazy about you, Daphne! I guess my matchmaking skills aren't so bad after all, huh?"

Daphne forced a smile. "No, I guess they aren't."

Roz's face held a faraway look. "Just think, Daphne if things go well, you and Bruce could get married! Wouldn't that be exciting? I can just picture you in a beautiful dress, walking down the aisle at St Andrews, that huge church at the corner of Richardson Street and…."

Roz's daydreams were heading for insanity, and Daphne had to stop it before it became any worse. She certainly didn't see herself marrying this man. She barely knew him! But when Roz continued to daydream out loud, Daphne felt the need to interject.

"Roz-."

"Yeah?"

"About this date tonight?"

"Oh right! Well, I was thinking that you two should go to Las Calamaris on Roosevelt Street near the U-District. God, it's so romantic, which is weird since it's a Mexican place near a college campus, but-."

Daphne felt herself growing warmer and warmer and she knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature in the apartment. If Roz didn't stop this insanity soon, she was certain that she would faint.

"Roz!"

"What?"

Daphne swallowed hard, hesitating before speaking. She thought quickly and then decided that it was best to be honest.

"Are you and Mark going to be joining us?"

Roz cringed. "God no, Daphne! Are you crazy? I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that!"

Daphne's mouth fell open in horror. "But you just said-."

"Look, it's perfect for you, but Bruce hates Mexican food!"

"Then why-."

"Daphne, wake up! Don't you get it?"

Taken aback by her friend's hurtful mocking, she swallowed hard, feeling smaller than Eddie must often feel, surrounded by adults. "No, I guess I don't." She said quietly.

"A romantic Mexican restaurant, soft lighting…"

"It sounds lovely." Daphne replied in the same soft voice.

"Doesn't that make you think of places like Cabos San Lucas, Cancun and Cozumel?"

To Daphne's dismay, the dreamy farway look on Roz's face returned. And that meant that she could have only one thing on her mind.

"Roz…"

"God, can you just imagine, Daphne… The two of you all alone on some secluded beach, bare skin against bare skin, the sun beating down on your naked bodies while you-."

Daphne's head was pounding and as she cringed at the word "beating", she suddenly couldn't take Roz's fantasies any longer.  
"Roz, please!"

Annoyed, Roz's hands went to her hips. "What?"

"Well, about this date…are you coming or not?"

"Daphne, seriously…"

Daphne contrived a smile, hoping that her voice would sound enthusiastic. "Why not? It'll be fun, the four of us on a date!"

She hoped her feigned excitement would be enough to convince Roz that a double date was a good idea. But the painful truth was that she couldn't bear the thought of being alone with Bruce.

But she couldn't back out on the date now. To do so would mean telling Roz what had happened on their first date, and that would surely start an argument that Daphne simply didn't want to involve herself in.

It was silly, though. There was nothing to be afraid of. She was a strong woman; stronger than most, if what people said about her was any indication. And she wasn't afraid of Bruce. If he became aggressive the way he was on their first dated, she'd simply fend him off. She could handle him on her own, she was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daphne, what are you so afraid of? Bruce is a great guy! I've met him and do you really think I'd set you up with a loser?"

Daphne bit back a sarcastic remark. She knew all too well that Roz often set her up with men who most likely didn't meet Roz's "high standards".

"Of course not." She lied. "I just thought it would be fun to go on a double date."

"This isn't high school, Daphne. We're both consenting adults and believe me, if Mark wants sex he's going to get it! He'll get no argument from me. Believe me he's great in bed!"

"I'm sure he is." She said, praying that Roz wouldn't give her the details.  
"So what do you say?"  
"Well…. I…."

She thought about it for a moment; really thought about it. Bruce was nice enough in the beginning. Perhaps he'd just had a bad night or was angry about something and in the course of the evening, his anger had been triggered by something that she'd said or done. It wouldn't be the first time she'd made someone angry unintentionally.

It happened with Dr. and Mr. Crane almost weekly. Certainly not on the same scale and never with the same intensity. And the anger always faded quickly, but wasn't it the same thing? Bruce was a man, just as they were and as long as she was careful about her actions and her words, there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. And it might be nice to spend a romantic evening alone with a man who, as Roz suggested, was crazy about her. Suddenly she didn't know why she was being so naïve about the whole thing.

"If you really want us to go with you, that's fine." Roz was saying now. "Although I think you're missing out on a great opportunity. A night alone with Bruce would be-."  
"Heavenly, I know." Daphne finished.

"Well, actually I was going to say the most fulfilling night of your life." Roz said, leaving no doubt that she was talking about sex without saying it outright.

"A-actually Roz, now that I think about it, you're right. I mean, who knows? Bruce might just turn out to be the man of me dreams."

Roz was beaming with happiness and immersed Daphne into a tight hug, one that was almost too tight. "Oh my God, really? I'm so excited for you! Look don't worry about a thing, okay? I'll have Bruce call you later but I can guarantee you that he'll be at your door by 8 o'clock sharp and you'll be on your way to a night that you'll never forget!"

"Thanks, Roz."

"Oh, and wear the sexiest dress you own! Make sure that it screams sex, all right?" Roz shouted.

"Well… I'm not sure that I have anything that-."

"The hell you don't!" Roz interrupted as the wide smile on her face grew even wider.

Daphne, meanwhile, was more confused than ever. "What are you talking about?"

"Just wait here, all right?"

Daphne watched in confusion as Roz walked into the hallway and disappeared into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a minute!" Roz's muffled voice called, amid the sounds of scraping hangers and banging doors. Minutes later she returned to the living room carrying two dresses; One in electric blue and one in a startling combination of fiery red and black. If any dresses begged to be called sexy, she was looking at them. Or at least she assumed they were dresses. They were silky and slim, not to mention practically see-through; almost made for a child's silhouette. But they were definitely not for children.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are these?" She asked innocently.

"For your date. Now pick one!"

"Roz, don't be ridiculous, I couldn't possibly wear those!"

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm much too tall and they'll never fit! And besides… well, why don't I just go home and find myself something suitable to wear? I'm sure that if I look hard enough-."

"Come on, Daphne! Live a little! If it's too small, so what? I can guarantee you that once Bruce sees you in one of these dresses, he'll waste no time ripping it right off of you so that he can have his way with you right there in the doorway! Hell, I'd be surprised if you even make it to the bed!"

Daphne was appalled and she knew that she should leave. But something willed her to stay.

"Roz, how could you even suggest…"

"Look, do you want my help or not? It's the least you can do after you practically called me a slut!"

Daphne lowered her gaze to the floor, suddenly ashamed of the way she'd treated the woman who had done so much for her.

"Look Roz, I'm sorry about that, okay? I never meant to insinuate-."

"Do you want one of these or not? I don't loan these to just anybody."

"I-I know and I appreciate it." Daphne said, nervously taking the dresses from Roz. "I think I'll take these home and decide there."

Roz's eyes narrowed. "Okay, but you'd better not end up wearing one of those loose flowery dresses that you're always wearing! This isn't a high school dance!"

Hurt by yet another comment, Daphne averted her eyes. "No… I'll pick one, I promise."

"You'd better because I'm going to make sure of it."

The words were almost threatening which was completely unlike Roz and Daphne swallowed hard.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Bruce tells Mark everything and I mean everything! So if you're not wearing one of those dresses, I'm going to hear about it!"

Daphne manufactured yet another smile. "Right… Well, don't worry Roz. I'll pick one."

"Good. Now hurry up and get home because he'll be there to pick you up at 8! And trust me; he'll have that dress off of you before you can say Roz Doyle!"

Daphne shuddered at the thought. Because that was exactly what she was afraid of.


	9. Chapter 9

Daphne's hands trembled as she held the skimpy dresses between her fingers. She couldn't possibly wear either of them. She simply wasn't that type of person. And why should she be worried about what Roz might think? She loved Roz and truly valued their friendship, even if things were rocky right now. Friendships weren't perfect and she'd learned to cherish every one. She truly didn't know what she would do without Roz.

But since Roz had begun dating Mark, she had changed and not for the better. Never had her friend been so pushy before.

Daphne knew she was being terribly naive. After all, Bruce had made no secret of his lack of anger management and it was wrong to keep seeing him. But she really, really liked him and perhaps-

The doorbell rang, startling her and she realized that she wasn't ready. The last thing she wanted to do was make Bruce angry again. And so in haste she grabbed the electric blue dress and slid it over her head and down her body. It certainly was tight. So tight, in fact that she could barely move, let alone breathe. But if Roz's prediction was right then she was certain that it would be worth it. A spritz of perfume on her brush and on her neck completed her look. And she had to admit that she looked incredibly sexy. She could hardly believe that she was looking at herself in the mirror.

The doorbell rang again, followed by rapid knocking and muffled shouting and she hurried to answer it. As soon as she opened the door her breath was taken away. Bruce stood there, holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling at her. But it was his grey suit and stylish green tie that made her weak with desire. She'd never seen him look so handsome.

"Bruce..."

His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Wow Daphne you look sexy as hell!"

She blushed and smiled, turning around in a circle to show off the blue dress. "I am?" she asked, feigning innocence.

The flowers fell from his hand and he grabbed her waist, pulling her toward him. It was wrong to seduce him like this, but what was the harm in receiving affection from a handsome, well-dressed man? It wasn't like Daphne had any other options.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss, and she found it easy to give into her desires. The kiss deepened and she felt his arms around her, sliding down the length of her body.

His hands moved toward her hips, his fingertips touching the tight hem. But when he began moving the fabric upwards, she gasped audibly as a flash went through her mind.

She was outside… no, in a car…. He was kissing her over and over again and then he…. She was screaming like mad, aching with pain from what he was doing to her, but no one could help her.

The vision was replaced by the harsh reality of what was happening. He was kissing her now, hard on the lips. His mouth was rough and demanding and she ached from the pressure of his lips pressed against hers. And then she heard the ripping of fabric.

Her dress…


	10. Chapter 10

Before she could think, he was kissing her in the same manner. His mouth was pushed so hard against hers that her lips throbbed with pain. This was wrong, so wrong and yet she had no idea what to do. Finally in desperation, she pushed him away as forcefully as possible.

"STOP IT, BRUCE!" she yelled, shaken to the core.

But he grabbed her arm, his hand like steel around her skin. The pain was so intense that she cried out in agony, the hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"N-nothing! I just-."

"What, Daphne? I thought we had something going on here!" he yelled. "So what in the hell is wrong?"

"Let go, Bruce! You're hurting me!" she cried, trying unsuccessfully to pull her arm away from his strong grip.

"You have no idea what hurt is!" He yelled, squeezing her arm even harder. "Now damn it, tell me what's going on! I demand to know!"

"I-I just don't think we should see each other anymore!"

The words left her mouth in a steady stream and he could hardly believe she'd said them. She'd needed to say them for so long but she was a fool, an idiot and every other name she could think of. And the relief she felt was immeasurable.

But her relief came with a price.

He grabbed her hair, making her cry out in pain and his nails were digging into her arm as he shook her violently.

"Why are you breaking up with me? Is it another guy?"

"No!" She said, closing her eyes and shaking her head from side to side. "IT's not!"

"Then WHY?"

"I just-."

"Because no other guy in the world would put up with you! Look at you! You're a tramp and a floosy just like Roz! I bet you have guys lined up every night to-."

"SHUT UP!" She said, slapping him hard across the face. "Just leave me alone!"

"That's it! That's-OW!" Bruce jumped back when Eddie growled and tugged at his pant leg. Eddie might have had tiny teeth, but those teeth were stronger than

Daphne realized. And she'd never been so grateful.

Bruce grabbed Eddie, causing the dog to yelp and opened the door, tossing him out into the hallway. And ad that moment, Daphne was more worried about the beloved Jack Russell Terrier than about herself.

Daphne cried harder, trying desperately not to make eye contact with this monster. She knew she should defend herself but the terror within her wouldn't allow it.

"Eddie was just protecting me! He didn't mean to-."

"The hell he didn't!" Bruce said. "Now look at me!"

But she stared straight ahead, her eyes focused on one of Frasier's paintings. And then he grabbed her hair again.

"OW!"

"Damn it, I said look at me!"

"Bruce, please! I'm begging you! Just leave me alone! We both knew this wouldn't work out and that it wouldn't last! We're so different and-."

"The hell we are! I'm the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"Look, just tell Roz and your friend Mark that I'm sorry. It's just not working out!" Daphne cried.

He hit her again and she recoiled like a frightened child. "Bruce, stop it, please! Just go! I won't tell a soul about this, I swear!"

"Right, like I believe that. Old man that lives here was a cop, right? I know he'll find out about this and when he does, I'll-."

Terror went through her at the mention of Martin. "NO! Don't hurt him, please! He doesn't mean any harm! He loves me and, just… I swear, he won't find out about this! Just don't hurt me family! I love them!"

"They ain't your family!" he yelled, almost laughing at the remark.

"All right, fine. Just… You can leave through the stairs. Morrie doesn't usually watch that area and you won't be seen!"

"You really think I'm going to fall for that?"

"Bruce-."

"I need a drink!"

Miraculously, he moved away and crossed the room to the bar. Feeling strangely free, she quietly moved to Martin's chair and picked up the phone. Her fingers trembled as she began to dial, but it was nearly impossible to see the numbers for the hot tears in her eyes. She was amazed at the effort it took to push three buttons, but she was almost there when-

"DAMN YOU!"

The phone flew from her hand, sailing across the room.

"You were calling the cops, weren't you?"

"N-no, I was just…"

She gasped in horror when she saw his expression of rage. She backed away slowly and picked up one of Frasier's prized statues, prepared to smash it over Bruce's head. He'd be out cold and she could finally get some help.

Suddenly she felt a sharp blow followed by an excruciating pain. She tasted blood and she wanted to scream, but she felt his hands on her, hitting her with all of his might.

And then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly, gradually the darkness began to fade and along with it, the silence. The pain was still there but it was a numbing pain; the kind that hurt but not excruciatingly so. She soon found that if she stayed completely still, the feeling would subside, if but for a moment. But even in the stillness she could feel something brushing against her cheek, soft and gentle. And then the feeling of movement through her hair.

What was happening?

She tried to open her eyes, but the task proved to take more effort than it was worth, so she simply kept her eyes closed. It was better this way, not knowing. But that only increased her curiosity. Oh God, was she dead? She couldn't bear to think about it… all the things she had wanted to do, the people she never got to say goodbye to…

But then she heard voices, muffled and distant. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she wanted to. She had to know what was happening, where she was, even if it meant-

With all the strength she could muster she moaned softly and turned her head. And as if by fate, the muffled voices became clearer.

"Frasier, she's awake!"

She could feel something soft and warm against her forehead and as she tried hard to open her eyes, she could just barely make out three shadows moving in front of her.

"Thank God, it's a miracle."

"Hey, you came back to us… about time."

Those voices… they sounded so…. Familiar. If she could just ask what had happened- where she was. Her efforts were minimal and met with another response, along with the feeling of warmth on her hand. "Shh… Don't try to talk. Just rest."

"I-."

"It's all right, Daphne."

That voice… it sounded so small and afraid, but so familiar. Unlike anything she'd ever heard before. But how could she possibly have recognized it in the first place?

And when she heard her name once more, she knew… Niles.

What was he doing here? And where was she anyway?

"You're safe now. No one can hurt you any-." His voice broke and she could hear him sobbing. But why? And then Frasier's strong voice, telling Niles that everything would be okay and please not to cry. It wasn't his fault. Another voice then, saying that this wasn't anyone's fault except for… and then the voice faded away.

What were they talking about?

She had to find out what was going on. Her strength renewed she forced herself to open her eyes. But when she did, she got the shock of her life.

She gasped and bolted upright, aware of six pairs of hands, coaxing her back against something soft.

But she was unrelenting. "What happened? Where am I?" She cried, now fully awake. "What-."

She felt her hand being squeezed and she looked down to find Niles holding it; a gesture that warmed her heart. It was so like him to take care of her, for he'd always been so sweet and kind even when they'd had their differences. He was always complimenting her every outfit or her hair or her perfume. But now he seemed different… smaller.

She could see everything clearly now but she still didn't understand. "Where-."

"You're in the hospital, Daphne." Frasier said. "But you're going to be just fine, thank God."

"What? What happened? What-." She recoiled into the mattress, clutching the blankets to her chin. "I don't understand!"

Frasier sighed deeply and looked at his father. "Daphne, you've had an accident."

"The hell it was!" Martin yelled. "This was no accident! That jackass did this on purpose and if he wasn't in jail right now, I'd-."

Her heart was racing now, trying to understand. But the Crane men were scaring her.

"Accident, what sort of-."

Roz rushed into the room and went to Daphne's bedside. "Daphne, thank God! I came as soon as I heard!"

"Heard what?"

"About your-."

"Roz, I thought I told you that you weren't welcome here!" Frasier bellowed, startling Daphne. She'd never heard him speak so harshly to her friend before.

"Frasier, this isn't my-."

"The hell it's not your fault! You're the one who made Daphne go out with that… jackass!" Martin said. "I hope he rots in hell and if I ever see his face again, he's going to wish he was dead!"

"Dad-."

Daphne looked around, more confused than before. "I don't-."

God, Daphne I had no idea, seriously! I mean, Mark's a good guy and he said that Bruce really liked you!"

Bruce…

Suddenly it all came back. The fight… the hard, painful kisses… the things he'd said to her… the way he'd gotten so angry….

Oh my God…

"Daphne, I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. When I heard-."

"Roz, you're not welcome here, so just… go home! Daphne's going to be fine, so hopefully that will clear your conscious!"

"What does that supposed to mean? I love Daphne and I would never-."

"If you love her the way you say you do, you'll leave this hospital and never come back." Frasier said; his voice steady and bold.

"Well, since Daphne's awake, I think she should make that decision, don't-."

"STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!" Daphne yelled, sobbing uncontrollably. I can't take this anymore! I can't! I don't…. I don't know what's going on and I feel bloody awful, like I've been hit by a truck so just leave me alone, all of you!"

Her outburst startled them into silence and she regretted it immediately. But it was the image of Roz breaking down into tears with her hand over her mouth that hurt her most of all.

"Roz-."

"I'm leaving Daphne. I never meant for this to happen. I hope you know that. I…."

She turned and ran out of the hospital room and then the silence resumed.

"Well… I'm going to find the doctor, tell them that she's awake." Martin said quietly.

Frasier nodded. "Yeah, I should go and find Roz. I was pretty rough on her, but damn it Dad…"

To Daphne's surprise, Martin hugged Frasier in a rare display of affection. "I know… You were just scared. We all were. When I got that call from Morrie, I…. Damn I owe him big for this."

"We all do." Frasier agreed. "But right now, I need to make things right with Roz."

"Come on, we'll go to together. I was pretty ticked at her myself." Martin said. "You coming, Niles?"

Niles looked up absently. "Um… yeah, I…"

He turned to her, his face filled with worry and his hand moved to her forehead, brushing the hair away. And then when he was certain that his family wasn't looking, he kissed her softly before turning toward the door. "I… I'll be back in a little while. Just rest."

The effort was great but she squeezed his hand, feeling suddenly exhausted. "Thank you." She whispered. And when she watched him walk out of the room, her tears returned, as did the loneliness.


	12. Chapter 12

When the doctor and the Seattle Police Chief left, Daphne lay in her hospital bed staring at the wall. She wasn't sure how long she remained that way, but suddenly she felt Frasier's arms around her, while Martin rubbed her back.

"Everything's fine now." Frasier said in his signature soothing voice.

"That's right." Martin said in a surprisingly quiet manner. "That jackass can't hurt you anymore. He'll be in jail for a long, long time..."

Daphne sniffled. "I know, but I can't…"

"It will take some time, Daphne. But you're not alone. You have Dad and I… and Niles..."

"Hi."

They looked over as Niles stuck his head in the doorway. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, um… Dad and I were about to go get a cup of coffee, right?"

"Yeah, Fras. I'm sure Chief Sanders has some more information for us."

"Right. I'm sure he does. We'll be back a little later, Niles."

Daphne knew that the two men were simply making excuses to leave but it touched her just the same. As they were about to leave, Martin took her hand in a surprising gesture. "Everything will be fine, Daph. I promise. The police are doing everything they can to make sure this guy never hurts you or anyone again."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. But to her surprise, Martin's expression changed from worried to one of frustration; almost anger.

"Stop that right now, Daphne. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you blame yourself, do you understand me? This isn't your fault. It's that jackass Bruce's and I'll be damned if-."

"Dad-."

Martin turned to find Niles who was touching his father's shoulder. "Oh… right. Frasier and I were going to get a cup of coffee. We'll be back."

"Mr. Crane, wait…"

Against his protests, Daphne kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Come on, Dad."

Martin nodded at Frasier and Niles. "We'll be back in a little while."

"Thanks, Dad."

Frasier and Martin left the hospital room and Daphne and Niles found themselves alone. Niles swallowed hard and moved toward the bed, handing her the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you, Daphne. I just- I'm so sorry about… what happened."

She brought the bouquet to her face and inhaled the sweet scent. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

Niles cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. "There's a card."

"Oh…" She carefully removed the tiny card from the bouquet of flowers and read the inscription.

Daphne, I'm here for you whenever you need me… always. Love, Niles.

And like an unexpected Seattle rainstorm on a spring day, her composure faltered.


	13. Chapter 13

Her sobs brought him closer and she found herself in his arms. He held her close, allowing her to cry into his shoulder as he stroked her back, whispering words of comfort.

"I'm so daft!" She cried, clinging to him.

"No Daphne… you're wonderful."

"If I'm so wonderful, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Daphne-."

"I put on this skimpy dress and when Bruce came over, I-I don't' know what I was thinking, I led him on… but he said he loved me and then-."

"This isn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

At his broken voice she lifted her head to find tears on his cheeks. And the sight startled her. "Dr. Crane…"

"I'm so sorry he hurt you, Daphne. I would never- when I think of what that horrible man did to you… what he could have done to you, I-."

His voice broke and she drew him closer. "Don't worry, Dr. Crane. Please don't cry. I'll be all right. I-."

She looked up to find Roz standing in the doorway.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Daph. I didn't realize that Niles was here. I'll just… you probably don't want to see me anyway."

"Roz, please stay."

"I'll be back in a little while." Niles said, smiling through his tears. He turned to leave but Daphne touched his shoulder.

"Dr. Crane?"

He turned to look at her and she smiled, softly kissing his lips. "Thank you."

In a daze, and oblivious to Roz's stunned expression, he walked out of the hospital room, smiling at Roz along the way.

Awkwardly Roz moved toward the bed, holding a stuffed unicorn. "I know this isn't much, but Frasier told me that you like unicorns, so-."

Daphne held out her hand, smiling at her friend. "Come here."

Roz move toward the bed and Daphne took her hand, squeezing gently. "Hey…. Thanks for coming. And for this." She held the unicorn in her hand, cradling it against her shoulder. "I love it."

Almost immediately Roz began to cry, prompting Daphne to hug her. "Shhh… It's all right. The doctor says I'll be fine."

Roz raised her head and looked Daphne up and down. "Oh God, Daphne. I can't believe he did this to you. I-."

"It's all right, Roz. I'll be fine."

"You're bruised and those gashes. You must hate me."

"I could never hate you. I'm the one who was idiotic. What was I thinking… continuing to keep going out with Bruce when he was treating me so horribly?"

"You mean this has happened before? Oh God this is my fault! But Daphne I swear to you, Mark and I are through…. Forever. When I found out what Bruce had done to you… I'm so sorry, I-."

Daphne hugged Roz once more. "Don't worry about me. Niles, Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane will take care of me and-." Roz's grin broke her train of thought. "What?"

"You just called him Niles."

Daphne felt her heart warm. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and… Oh my God…. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Roz, don't be ridiculous!"

"And don't you lie! I can see it all over your face, Daphne. You're as red as a beet!"

Daphne sighed. "I do love him. He's such a wonderful man. But it's too soon."

"Well, Niles is a good guy, for what it's worth. I know it's weird… my saying that but I've done a lot of stupid things the past few weeks; the worst was making you go out with that-.""

"Roz…"

"Look, about Niles. He and I may not be the best of friends but I know how much he loves you. Anyone can see it. So don't wait too long to make your decision. I'll…. I'm gonna go. But I'll see you later."

"All right."

Roz walked out of the room and paused in the doorway when her name was called. "Yeah?"

"I love you, Roz."

"I love you too, Daphne. But here's someone who loves you even more."

And suddenly Niles appeared in the doorway, taking Daphne's breath away once more.


	14. Chapter 14

She stared at Niles, unable to calm her beating heart. Even in his state of worry, he was incredibly handsome. And a sudden shyness came over her. "Hello…"  
He walked into the room and stood beside her, holding something in his hand.

"What's that?"

She could see his hand trembling and he gave her a small gift bag.

"Niles…"

At the sound of his name, his eyes met hers. "You just called me…. You said my name…"

Daphne smiled and took his trembling hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yes, I did."

"This is for you…"

"Another gift? But I don't deserve…"

"Of course you do, Daphne. You're kind, generous and the most caring person I've ever known and I love you."  
She gasped at the words that were so unexpected. She cared for Niles so much and she knew that they had a future together. But she wanted to take things slowly.

"I know that's not what you were expecting to hear, but-"

She took the gift bag and opened it, smiling when she removed the tissue paper. And in her hand was the most adorable and sweet stuffed teddy bear that she had ever seen. It was every color of the rainbow and the sweetness of it brought tears to her eyes.

"It's lovely. And I love you too."

His mouth fell open, making her smile. She reached out to caress his cheek. "You're sweet, and kind and I appreciate your being herewith me more than you could possibly know." She kissed his lips on more, smiling at the way he shivered.

"Are you going to be all right, Daphne?"

"I think so. I'm a bit tired."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll let you get some rest."

"I don't…."

"What?"

"I don't think I can stay here by myself. Will you stay with me? The hospital staff might not like it, but I'm afraid…"

He drew her into his arms and held her close. "I'll keep you safe. And I would love to stay with you, Daphne. If the hospital staff doesn't like it, so be it. But I don't ever want to leave you again. I'll always love you."

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Of course, Daphne."

He climbed on the bed next to her and she settled herself into his arms, drifting off to sleep. And for the first time in a long time, her dreams were sweet, filled of images of the man who loved her while she held the sweet teddy bear against her heart.

THE END


End file.
